I Still Like You
by Your Mistress
Summary: Allen has unfortunately found out that Lavi is cheating on him. In the process of Allen trying to get over this unbearable situation, he begins to fall for the adorable Kanda... and nearly falls prey to someone else's devious ploy... Eventually there will be Yullen...
1. Chapter 1

" Stupid Lavi... Stupid Lenalee... everything is just ridiculously and utterly and completely fucking stupid..." Allen huffed as he launched his backpack across the room. "If only I had predicted this kind of incident before it happened... maybe it was kind of obvious with the way they were acting lately... NO WONDER LAVI DIDN'T WANT TO MEET UP TODAY!"

"What the hell are you fretting about this time, baka Moyashi," called Kanda who just happened to be sitting on the couch casually watching anime,

"How can you ask me such a question to my face when you know damn well that I'm ticked off. You are uncommonly mean and it's giving me a headache," replied Allen.

"Well, I told you when you moved into this crappy apartment with me that I plan on making your life a living hell," Kanda called, now finally facing Allen. "Plus, I kinda figured you ticked off when you came in and didn't go straight for the kitchen."

"UGH! At times like these I wish I could eat your soul but I'm not a ginger," Allen sighed, finally deciding that some cake and bacon will make everything a little better than what they were at the moment.

"Don't eat all the bacon," shouted Kanda from the couch. "Knowing you, you'll eat everything in the house and not have a ache or pain about it... if you exclude the hole you just burned in your pocket."

_Stupid Kanda... always have to make me feel like a fat ass whenever I get depressed... I just can't help it. _

**[A/N: Well dear reader, if you haven't noticed our precious Allen happened to walk in on his ex-boyfriend, Lavi, and his ex-best friend, Lenalee, doing the nasty. They didn't noticed that Allen walked in for they were to enwrapped with each other to notice. Now back to little Allen eating...]**

Allen had finished his cake and bacon when he realized that there was some pressing matter that had to be dealt with when he had the most time...

"Alright Kanda... I'm going out for a bit. Is there anything that you really need while I'm out? And I mean like you absolutely have to have it today or you'll die," inquired Allen asked as he gathered his belongings.

"Yeah, I do. Bring back soba or don't come back at all."

"I'll see you later then, babe." And with that, Allen left. What Allen didn't know about his little comment is that it affected Kanda more than it should have,.

_Damn Moyashi! Always being unnecessarily adorable... Why me? Dear Kami, why me?_

* * *

Allen was calmly walking to Lavi's house when he had a rather Kanda like thought...

_The baka usagi will never know what caught him... It'll be just like Tyki all over again only this time a girl has been put into the equation._

With his plan already decided, Allen stopped walking to Lavi's house and started to walk in the other direction. He was headed to see the most dreaded man in the world for help. _Oh, there will be hell to pay..._

* * *

"Lavi, I kinda feel bad for having to sneak around Allen like this," Lenalee said as she snuggled closer to said rabbit.

"It's not like I want to do this either. It's just that my feeling for you are just too strong for me to stay with Allen," Lavi said wrapping his arms around Lenalee. "Don't get me wrong, I love the kid. I just love you more than I love Allen."

"Lavi, that is so sweet of to say," Lena said as she kissed his cheek.

"You are the only one."

As they looked into each other's eyes, a sense of overwhelming doom was lurking in the background.

"Let's go to bed my sweet," Lavi said as he picked up Lenalee bridal style.

"I feel like a princess."

"Well let me the knight in shining armour who turns the princess into a sex fiend," Lavi said as he marched off to their bedroom for a night of endless romping.

* * *

Allen had arrived at a place that he swore that he would never set foot in ever in the rest of his eternities. Here Allen stood outside his past masters house: Cross Marian.

Allen lifted his hand to knock on the door when he remembered whose house this was. He put his hand down and lifted his foot instead. In one swift movement the door was kicked down by the little half pint **[Allen: I'm not small] ** and was shattered across the floor.

"Master! I'm not in the mood right now! Get your ass down here right now or I castrate you with an old rusty spoon," Allen said with a tone that said that things much worse will be done if his master didn't hurry.

"Ah, I see you came to pay my debt for me. Aren't you just a kind brat?" Cross said through the door of one of many bedrooms. There was couple bangs and a loud feminine moan.

"I came here 'cause I need some of your equipment. I don't have the time or patience to pay off your shitload of a debt," Allen retorted, purposefully ignoring the horrid sounds.

"Take what you need. Just hurry up and leave. You're messin' me up."

With that Allen walked into his favorite room of the entire house: THE ARTILLERY. Within the walls of this glorious room, there lays enough technology and information that there would be no need for any type of security, for it wouldn't stand the hacking power of these pieces of art. But this wasn't what Allen was looking for. No, these masterpieces wouldn't satisfy his needs at all. What he needed was the Crown Clown. The mere thought of Crown Clown would make Allen shiver.

As Allen went deeper into the depths of Cross' basement, he realized much fun he was going to have with his most precious and his most deadly invention yet.

_And here I thought I wasn't going to have to bring you out again... I'll make sure that you are properly used afterwards... If only Kanda wasn't there then I could keep you with me at all times..._

Allen emerged from Cross' basement with a large suitcase in hand and the most sinful of grins that one would mistake him for the devil.

_Prepare Lavi and Lenalee because there won't be many more chances that you will get to see each other again..._

"Allen get the hell out of my house. There's another woman coming over and I don't need an ugly brat like you to ruin my day or the minds of my women," Cross shouted into the Moyashi face.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving now. And I won't be back until my objective has been completed," Allen replied leaving a trail of evil aura in his wake.

_Sometimes I wonder how I managed to live with a deviant little fucker like him all this time... Well of course I'm Cross Marian and I can handle any brat that comes my way._

* * *

With the way Allen was walking home, you would have thought that he was just simply angry about something but this was something that not even a hug or ice cream could make up for it. Usually it would be him and Lavi strolling along to his house to do 'rather indecent things', as Kanda would put it. Now, things were just eerily silent and somewhat cold. _That's cause Lavi is always feeling on me and blabbing about something stupid...No I can't start thinking about those times when things were just a lie..._

Allen continued on his way without bothering to hide his aura that was filled with a mixture of hatred, sorrow, and loneliness. Unknown to him, the people around him attempted to run away without being noticeable. They didn't want to be consumed with whatever was bothering Allen.

* * *

Allen arrived home pissed off more than he intended. He slammed the door upon entry. What he saw after entering the living room was something that he never intended on seeing in this lifetime.

There on the couch was Kanda with his hair loose and shirt halfway buttoned. His hair hallowed around his lithe body as if it were a sheet of the finest silk. Under his shirt, you could see that he didn't waste time whenever he went to the gym and his muscles spanned out across his entire form. Kanda's ever present frown was erased with a face of pure innocence and comfort.

Allen unknowingly walked over to the front of the couch and sat down in front of Kanda's face, suitcase containing the Crown Clown lying next to the doorway. Up close Allen could clearly see the way Kanda's face was sculpted. Chiseled and squared, he was still quite attractive even in his slumber.

Allen got up from marveling at Kanda and went to grab a blanket since it would be a little chilly in the living room. As Allen came back to the couch with the blanket, Allen came up with a wicked idea. It was just whether or not his life was worth risking if he did initiate this amusing ruse. Deciding that he didn't give two shits, Allen thought that he was going to go through with his plan.

Once again, Allen approached the couch, blanket in hand and sat down in front of Kanda. Instead of sleeping on the floor like he thought he should, he lied right next to the tall samurai on the couch and snuggled into his chest. _This actually doesn't feel that bad... how come I never did this with Lavi...? Oh right we were too busy doing... _Allen blushed at the memories that he recalled. He shook his head to rid them from his mind and further snuggled into Kanda's broad chest. He closed his eyes, slowed his breathing , and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Unbeknownst to the white haired man, Kanda was only half asleep when Allen crawled up to him to sleep...

* * *

Well this maybe the story that I'll finish... Maybe not... Either way I would like if you, my dear reader, would be ever so kind as to leave any reassuring words... Preferably ones that don't leave me crying...LOL JK... I can't cry...

Without anything else to say... REVIEW SO THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS...


	2. Chapter 2

**Allen got up from marveling at Kanda and went to grab a blanket since it would be a little chilly in the living room. As Allen came back to the couch with the blanket, Allen came up with a wicked idea. It was just whether or not his life was worth risking if he did initiate this amusing ruse. Deciding that he didn't give two shits, Allen thought that he was going to go through with his plan.**

**Once again, Allen approached the couch, blanket in hand and sat down in front of Kanda. Instead of sleeping on the floor like he thought he should, he lied right next to the tall samurai on the couch and snuggled into his chest. _This actually doesn't feel that bad... how come I never did this with Lavi...? Oh right we were too busy doing... _Allen blushed at the memories that he recalled. He shook his head to rid them from his mind and further snuggled into Kanda's broad chest. He closed his eyes, slowed his breathing , and fell into a peaceful slumber.**

**Unbeknownst to the white haired man, Kanda was only half asleep when Allen crawled up to him to sleep...**

* * *

Upon waking, Allen found that he was quite warm and he didn't understand why until he tried to get up. There lying next to him, in all his glory, was Kanda. He wasn't awake yet but Allen had a feeling that when he did, he would be wondering why the Moyashi was lying under him.

Slowly, Allen slipped out of the samurai's warm arms and went to go take a shower. _What exactly happened to make me want to snuggle up with Kanda in the first place...?_

Stepping into the shower, Allen continued to think over his recent actions as he slowly cleaned off the previous day's grime from his body. _I suppose that the most reasonable thing that I can think of is that I was really drunk but I don't have a headache. Then I could have been drugged but I made everything that I ate yesterday. Maybe that... No..._

Before Allen could make a good excuse for himself, the water had already turned chilly and soon he would have caught a cold if he stayed in any longer._ Maybe I'll ask Kanda about it..._

Allen felt a lot cleaner after leaving the bathroom and a bit more relaxed. Walking to his room, he noticed that Kanda was still laying only he was awake. His hair was still splayed out around him and his shirt was still half buttoned.

"Good morning, Kanda. We have to leave early so we can make it to our first lecture on time," Allen shouted as he strut to his room to find his clothes, Kanda's eyes not too far behind.

"Che" was the only response heard from Kanda as he extracted himself from the fluffy couch. He unconsciously walked into little Moyashi's room, not really giving a damn if Allen was still getting ready for the day.

"Oi! Moyashi! I didn't get to ask you yesterday but what had you so pissed off that you ate ¾ of a sheet cake and nearly two packs of bacon," Kanda said, standing in Allen's doorway. "And where is my soba?"

"Can we talk about this when I uh... I don't know maybe... have pants on!" Allen nearly screamed as he scrambled to find some type of covering for his lower half. "And I never did get your soba... We can go get some for breakfast, 'kay?"

"That answers my second question. How about the first?"

"I really don't want to discuss this subject. Can we just not talk to each other in the morning like we usually do on a school day? It would make our lives a little easier, don't you think?" Allen said, still shuffling through drawers for a pair of pants and a shirt.

"We don't have school today so no need to ignore you today. And just answer my damn question already. It's not that difficult to answer a single question in the morning is it?" Kanda said, grabbing the Moyashi so that they were looking into each others eyes.

The two males just awkwardly sat there looking into each other's eyes. It got to be so awkward that Kanda was soon blushing and released his hold on the smaller man. "Do you ever plan on telling me what happened?" Kanda inquired, finally breaking the silence.

"I will tell you as soon as we get food into a bodies," Allen mumbled as he turned to put on the pants that he found.

"Okay," sighed Kanda as he merely walked out of the room to go get clean and clothed so that he can be prepared to receive the information from the little Moyashi.

* * *

The place they chose was a normal family restaurant by day and a saucy gay bar by night. It was quite disturbing to think that your precious daughter was sitting in the same spot where countless men have been making out. It gave both Allen and Kanda chills down their spine to think of it. Lucky for them it was 8 in the morning and some odd hour in the night

After the waitress came and took their order, they turned to each other and waited for the other to speak. They sat there in silence, looking at each other, until their food had arrived. The clanking of eatery against plate/bowl was the only sound that could be heard at their little booth.

"When do you plan on telling me what had you so upset yesterday? I don't want to sit here in silence the entire time," Kanda said after finishing his bowl of his favorite dish: soba.

"I'll tell you when our stomachs are full. Yours might be but mine feels almost empty since I didn't eat dinner last night," Allen said as he reached for another plate of waffles with 3 pieces of both sausage and bacon.

"Well, we might have to wait 'til we get home to discuss it because I have a feeling that your problem just walked through the door," Kanda replied as his gaze wasn't on Allen but it had settled on the sight behind him.

"What do you mean by-" Allen was cut off as he saw Lenalee and Lavi walk in together. "Shit," was what he mumbled when he finally realized the situation he was put in.

"Alright Moyashi, you are definitely telling me what the hell happened yesterday or there will be no more bacon or cake in our home ever again. Now, I'm going to go distract Baka Usagi and Lenalee and I want you to sneak outside as quickly and as quietly as possible. Do you understand," Kanda whispered in a raspy tone. They tried to not stand out so Lavi and Lenalee won't be so tempted to come over and converse with them.

Allen just merely nodded that he understood and paid the bill that was just sitting on the table. With the bill paid, Allen crawled over to the other entrance so he can try and slip past the source of his suffering. He was almost at the door when he heard the now annoying voice of Lavi Bookman and Lenalee Lee. _How did I manage to listen to them blab on and on with trying to kill myself... I see what Kanda means when he says that soon as the Baka Usagi opens his mouth, he want to kill him already..._

"Hey, Kanda why do you have so much food? Was Allen just here?" asked Lenalee in her faux concerned and/or curious voice. _Obviously, the only reason you care is because you don't know how to tell me that you were fucking Lavi this entire time. _Allen felt his evil and malicious aura radiating off of him and it slightly scared him. This type of Allen was only saved for when he had to play poker or when he talked about those times with Cross and now it was directed at some of his friends. _Well, ex-friends I should say_...

"I was just trying out some other food to wipe out the taste of my soba from my mouth but now that I've seen you people's faces, I don't need to eat all of the food anymore," came Kanda's witty reply.

"Yuu-chan! You're soooo mean to us! We should make you pay for our meal," came Lavi's almost nasally voice. _How did I find that attractive...? Like seriously..._

"Well, I don't like either of you so I'm not going to pay and I'm leaving."

"But Kanda-"

"Yuu-chan-"

The two nuances shut their whining up when they felt the wave of killing intent that seemed to roll of Kanda and from some other unknown region. They knew that discussing the matter again will just end up with them dead on the floor.

Kanda was already at the other door when he saw that the little Moyashi was just sitting up against the wall on the outside of the door, dozing off.

"Oi, Moyashi! I managed to fight them off! Let's get up and go before they have the bright idea to chase after me," Kanda explained as he tried to wake up the dozed Moyashi.

"Hey Kanda..." Allen called through his light slumber. "Can you carry me to the car?"

Allen's eyes were so sleepy and glazed over that Kanda almost began to think of the many sinful things he could do to the little Moyashi. Instead of staring into space with a light blush on his face, he just complied with Allen's wishes and carried him to the car. _You are so lucky that you are cute... Otherwise, I'd make your ass walk..._

As Kanda tried to place the white haired man into the passenger seat, he noticed that Allen had a very strong grip onto his shirt. Allen's previously short hair now fell to the base of his neck and it fell gracefully across his brow. His plump, pink lips were just taunting and begging Kanda to lean forward and kiss him. Allen's womanly figure was also making Kanda want to jump him at the very moment. _I can't do that to him... He would never like someone that was so... Like me..._

Kanda pried the small man off of him and buckled him in. Slamming the passenger door close, he took a moment to compose himself before he got in the car with the sweet smelling, girly looking Moyashi. _How do I manage to live in the same house with him everyday without ruining his innocence...?_

Kanda climbed in the car, started it up and pulled off into the late morning sun.

* * *

Lavi and Lenalee were still waiting for a table when they saw Kanda carry a bundle to his car. Lavi instantly recognized the bundle as the white haired man that he was dating. _Note: you said was dating meaning that you shouldn't be so damn jealous of Kanda._

Beside Lavi was Lenalee, who was carefully watching Kanda place the bundle in the passenger seat and then he was hidden for a little while. She went to ask Lavi what he thought the bundle was but was shocked to see Lavi with a very solemn face with no trace of any kind of amusement in his pool of green eyes. She knew that look so well that it made her feel a little anger toward Lavi. The look on Lavi's face meant that someone else took something that was his and he didn't appreciate it all. Lenalee went to snap at Lavi for still clinging onto things that aren't his things anymore or never were his in the first place, but they were soon seated at the table they were waiting for.

Lavi snapped out of his reverie and smiled down at Lenalee, taking her hand in his. She still had her doubts about his true feelings but she would it go for the time being. They sat down to enjoy the breakfast that their raging hormones and growing bodies needed.

* * *

Kanda pulled up in front of his shared apartment and looked over to the sleeping boy. _He will be the death of me. _Kanda got out of the car and walked around to the other side. He picked up Allen and cautiously closed the door to his car and walked up to the complex. He dug in his pocket so that he could unlock the door when Allen began to stir. He quickly unlocked the door and head to the elevator to carry them to the top floor. As they waited in the elevator, Kanda just stared at the little Moyashi until he heard the infamous ding of the elevator. He walked to his apartment door and unlocked that with a key as well and carried the sleeping man inside.

Kanda didn't want to lay Allen down on the couch and Allen's room was engulfed by gadgets and doodads, so he just settled with the fact that he was going to have to let the Moyashi sleep in his room. So, Kanda carried the little man to his room and carefully laid him down onto the fluffy covers. _He looks like a little angel... _

Kanda attempted to go find some clothes for Allen to sleep in but he was having difficulty opening the door. Since Kanda was just as sleepy from having to carry the Moyashi so much, he just gave up on trying to find Allen some different clothes. Instead, he just changes the little Moyashi into one of his smaller dress shirts. _It's almost a dress on him... It's kinda cute..._

Kanda brought himself out of his thoughts to find some pjs for himself. He finally found some and he curled up next to Allen on his fluffy mattress. Kanda pulled the blankets from under themselves and recovered their bodies. He pulled Allen close to his chest and nestled his head in the crook of Allen's neck. _If only all my naps could be this way... _

With the world slowly blurring, Kanda fell into the depths that was called slumber...

* * *

**YAAAAY! I got many reviews on the first chapter and it made me giggle like a little anime school girl...**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to get everything together but I believe the results were wonderful! **

**Without any other things that really need to be said, REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! **

**It would make me really happy...! **

**^_^ ... DeRp!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kanda pulled up in front of his shared apartment and looked over to the sleeping boy. **_**He will be the death of me. **_**Kanda got out of the car and walked around to the other side. He picked up Allen and cautiously closed the door to his car and walked up to the complex. He dug in his pocket so that he could unlock the door when Allen began to stir. He quickly unlocked the door and head to the elevator to carry them to the top floor. As they waited in the elevator, Kanda just stared at the little Moyashi until he heard the infamous ding of the elevator. He walked to his apartment door and unlocked that with a key as well and carried the sleeping man inside.**

**Kanda didn't want to lay Allen down on the couch and Allen's room was engulfed by gadgets and doodads, so he just settled with the fact that he was going to have to let the Moyashi sleep in his room. So, Kanda carried the little man to his room and carefully laid him down onto the fluffy covers. **_**He looks like a little angel...**_

**Kanda attempted to go find some clothes for Allen to sleep in but he was having difficulty opening the door. Since Kanda was just as sleepy from having to carry the Moyashi so much, he just gave up on trying to find Allen some different clothes. Instead, he just changes the little Moyashi into one of his smaller dress shirts. **_**It's almost a dress on him... It's kinda cute...**_

**Kanda brought himself out of his thoughts to find some pjs for himself. He finally found some and he curled up next to Allen on his fluffy mattress. Kanda pulled the blankets from under themselves and recovered their bodies. He pulled Allen close to his chest and nestled his head in the crook of Allen's neck. **_**If only all my naps could be this way...**_

**With the world slowly blurring, Kanda fell into the depths that was called slumber...**

Allen woke up to see a mass of dark blue in front of him. As his vision cleared a little more he recognized it as a shirt. Feeling really warm for the second time today, he instantly knew that he had fallen asleep with Kanda once again. Allen looked up to see the gentle lines of Kanda's face, the ones that could only be seen when he was asleep. Knowing that he was getting up soon, Allen just further snuggled into Kanda's broad chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Kanda's heartbeat was a steady thumping sound that seemed to echo throughout his chest and in Allen's head. The slow thumping of Kanda's organ put him back to sleep._ I could get used to the warmth..._

There was a slight whisper of his name as he fell back into the dark comfort of slumber.

* * *

Lavi was just trying to calmly finish his breakfast but he could feel the eyes of Lenalee burning into the top of his skull. _What could possibly be wrong where she has to stare me down like that? I haven't done anything stupid today yet..._

"Lena, what's got your rabbit underwear in such a tight knot?" Lavi asked as he finished his meal.

"I just find it intriguing that you were so pissed off to see Kanda walk off with his little 'bundle' when you obviously have something much better than that sitting across from you," Lenalee growled out, crossing her arms.

"Why would I be jealous of something that is completely inanimate? What sense does that make?"

"I know that you know that the bundle Kanda was carrying was Allen and you had the most hateful of gazes that said that you didn't want him to ever touch your property."

Lavi knew that he was caught be he refused to admit that she was right.

"Okay. I did look at them like that but that doesn't meant that I still have feelings for Allen," Lavi said, attempting to put out the fire that he seems to keep adding fuel to.

"If you really don't still have feelings for Allen, then why have you official broken it off with him yet?" came Lenalee's instant remark.

Lavi just sat in shock.

"If you don't plan on telling him about us, then I sure as hell will."

"And why in the hell would you do that?"

"Cause you don't seem to want to take responsibility for the fact that you're cheating on Allen with me," Lenalee said, very close to shouting. Her cheeks were flushed and she was leaning over that table dangerously. If she leaned any further than she was then she would have had herself covered in syrup.

Lavi look at Lena for a moment before releasing a incredulous sigh. "So what do you expect for me to tell Allen? That you and I are screwing each other and I don't need you anymore so fuck off? Do you realized how sensitive he is? That would destroy his little heart," Lavi said trying to calm Lenalee and keep his voice down at the same time.

"I know that," Lena said settling back into her seat. "But could at least broke up with him before you started anything with me."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"I guess we let him figure it out or he breaks it off with you. Otherwise he would be in tears."

"What if neither of those cases seem to happen?"

"Then one of us is going to have to tell little Allen about it," Lenalee suggested before grabbing her coat to leave. _ At times like these, I regret even starting something with Lavi._

Lavi grabbed his coat and other belongings with a solemn face and made his way to the door, where Lenalee was waiting just as solemnly as he was. Lavi put on his faux smile and the couple went on with their merry way... Well, as merry as they could get.

* * *

Kanda was the first to wake and he had a warm, fuzzy feeling upon completely waking up. He looked over to his right and he could see that Allen was still immersed within his dream world. There was the occasional whimper but he seemed to settle after a while. He got up and walked into the kitchen, hoping that Allen had not eaten all of the cake.

He was walking back to his room with two pieces of cake in hand when he heard Allen scream something out of a horror movie. Kanda dropped the plates of cake and ran into the room where Allen rested.

Upon entrance, he saw the little Moyashi sitting in his bed, eyes wide. Allen was holding his head as if he were afraid that it would fall off at any given moment. There were tears running down his pale cheeks and he was shaking like a leaf. Kanda raced over to Allen and hugged him tightly.

"Everything is going to be all right... Everything will be fine," Kanda cooed into Allen's ear. His shaking started to calm down but not completely stop. "I'm here so there's nothing to be afraid of..."

"Kanda..." Allen whispered out. He eyes were gently closing and his arms reached out to pull Kanda closer to him. "I was so scared."

"I know, I know... It's okay... Everything is fine."

Kanda pulled back from the Moyashi to look him in the eye. Both the tears and the shaking had stopped but something else was eating away at the back of Allen's mind.

"Hey, Moyashi... What's got you screaming at the top of your lungs?" Kanda questioned as he pulled away.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Allen said averting his eyes.

"OH really... You know I have ways of making you talk. And I'm not afraid to use my special methods," growled out Kanda.

"How about I don't tell you and we go buy some more cake," Allen whimpered out in attempt to save himself from being harmed from Kanda.

"...Hmmm... No. I guess I get to torture you for a bit since you refuse to agree to my terms."

Kanda got off the bed and dragged Allen into the living room and somehow manage to tie him to a chair. He then proceed to pull the garbage can and three boxes of sugary substances in front of the whitette.

"Either you're going to start talking right now or the doughnuts will fall into the darkest abyss," Kanda said picking up the box filled with an assortment of fried dough.

"Kanda, please! Spear me just this once! I'll do anything you want, just please don't throw away my precious joy!" shouted Allen with tears of longing, craving for the doughnut to be in his mouth.

"You had your chance to explain. Now the first to fall is the jelly filled... Strawberry."

"Okay! I give! I'll tell you about the evils that go on in my mind." Allen looked at Kanda with biggest tears of pain and sorrow and defiance all wrapped in one. His big wet tears made his gray eyes look larger and a bit more lighter. "So please release me so I can hug the children."

Kanda begrudgingly removed the bindings off of Allen's fragile form. As soon as he was released, Allen attacked the boxes of sugar induced coma foods. _I have no clue as to how I find this kid even remotely attractive._

* * *

Cross Marian wasn't a man of patience and Allen was slowing wearing down the little patience that he did have. _The boy usually brings back whatever he borrows within two days and it's already been a week. There must be something wrong with the little dimwit. _The ex-General walks over to the phone preparing himself to interrogate the little Moyashi. Then it dawned on him that it felt like he was actually starting to care for the whitette.

Cross put down his phone and proceeded to go to his lab full of fun gadgets. Upon his arrival, he tried to find the device that Allen decided was necessary for his operation. _Nope all the weaponry is still here so that means it isn't murder this time around. so maybe he took some biomechanics. _Cross continued to shuffle his way down the rows of chemicals and guns and some... unmentionable things, when he finally reached the back wall of the underground artillery.

"Which one, which one, which one is it?" Cross asked himself in a melodic tone. He stopped in front of an empty space on the wall then read the label as to what was missing from this spot. When the general finally was able to make out Allen's handwriting... and then he wished that he hadn't.

Cross's phone started to ring but he was afraid to answer it. He knew who would be on the other side of the line, waiting, lurking, and plotting what to do next.

His hand shakingly dug around in his pocket for his phone. Cross looked at the screen only to find out that it wasn't his phone. But the ringing just continued on. He stiffly turned his neck to phone that was on the wall. It was old, white, and had seen a lot of better days. What chilled Cross down to the neurons was that that the phone that was rarely ever used was ringing loudly and the lights were flashing like crazy.

Sir Cross Marian walked over to the phone and answered.

"Hello," he said, attempting to sound unphased despite the fact that he was nearly shaking in his shoes.

"I'm so glad that you finally answered the phone. I was beginning to worry," came the evil voice. Cross was too scared to answer. "So... How's Allen?"

The character on the other side of the phone just cackle as if he just heard the funniest joke of all time.

* * *

_**I'm so freakin' sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. It's just I've started high school and my teenage brain has been focused on school. I plan on getting ch. 4 up as soon as possible so don't give me hate mail until then. **_

_**And please give reviews to me. They motivate me to do things better, faster. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cross Marian wasn't a man of patience and Allen was slowing wearing down the little patience that he did have. **_**The boy usually brings back whatever he borrows within two days and it's already been a week. There must be something wrong with the little dimwit. **_**The ex-General walks over to the phone preparing himself to interrogate the little Moyashi. Then it dawned on him that it felt like he was actually starting to care for the whitette.**

**Cross put down his phone and proceeded to go to his lab full of fun gadgets. Upon his arrival, he tried to find the device that Allen decided was necessary for his operation. **_**Nope all the weaponry is still here so that means it isn't murder this time around. so maybe he took some biomechanics. **_**Cross continued to shuffle his way down the rows of chemicals and guns and some... unmentionable things, when he finally reached the back wall of the underground artillery.**

"**Which one, which one, which one is it?" Cross asked himself in a melodic tone. He stopped in front of an empty space on the wall then read the label as to what was missing from this spot. When the general finally was able to make out Allen's handwriting... and then he wished that he hadn't.**

**Cross's phone started to ring but he was afraid to answer it. He knew who would be on the other side of the line, waiting, lurking, and plotting what to do next.**

**His hand shakingly dug around in his pocket for his phone. Cross looked at the screen only to find out that it wasn't his phone. But the ringing just continued on. He stiffly turned his neck to phone that was on the wall. It was old, white, and had seen a lot of better days. What chilled Cross down to the neurons was that that the phone that was rarely ever used was ringing loudly and the lights were flashing like crazy.**

**Sir Cross Marian walked over to the phone and answered.**

"**Hello," he said, attempting to sound unphased despite the fact that he was nearly shaking in his shoes.**

"**I'm so glad that you finally answered the phone. I was beginning to worry," came the evil voice. Cross was too scared to answer. "So... How's Allen?"**

**The character on the other side of the phone just cackle as it he just heard the funniest joke of all time.**

"So when do you intend on telling me what happened between you and Lavi?"demanded Kanda, as he observed Allen devour another box full of sugary foods.

"To be honest, I want to put off this conversation for as long as I possibly can. So can we just drop the whole subject?" Allen pleaded, covered in crumbs and confectionary sugar. "Does it really matter to you what happened?"

"Of course it matters! If you continue to be-" Kanda stopped himself before all that was in his heart could be vomited from his mouth. _Well great job, Kanda. Just tell him how you feel so he will completely stop talking to you._

"Fine then. I'll tell you but do you promise to give me a positive response? 'Cause I can't have you raging through the city after what happened last time"

"I promise but let's get clean before that can happen. Seeing you covered in powder and crumbs is not good for my health." Kanda stood up dragging the Moyashi behind him into the bathroom.

"Strip." Kanda's voice was firm but there was still a twinge of huskiness in it.

"Woah... I didn't know you swing that way. I could have set you up with so many of my friends," Allen sa9d as he slowly took off the shirt that he failed to notice as Kanda's. After the shirt it was the underwear.

Kanda was merely left staring at the fallen angel that was Allen. He slowly felt a blush forming across his cheeks but he willed it away as he began to remove his own clothing as well.

"Should I draw the bath, young master?" Allen asked, sounding rather perverted and teasing while filling the large, white tub with bubbly water.

"Did you just put bubble bath in the water?"

"Oh no, I just put a spell on the water to make it leave foam atop the surface. Of course I put bubbles in the bath. That is the only way I like to take my baths. Why? Do the bubbles make you feel happy and you don't want little ol' me seeing you smile?" Allen asked as he slid into the steaming water with a sigh.

"Bubbles are fine. I just worry about your reaction to the bubble with a full stomach," Kanda replied as he too slipped into the warm water.

They both were awkwardly sitting in a large, jacuzzi type bath, waiting for the other to speak. The samurai man was observing the water run down the gentle slope of Allen's shoulders. The way it ran over his pale but muscular chest made him want to-

"Kanda, can I tell you why I was so pissed off the other day?" came Allen's quiet voice, startling Kanda out of his stupor.

"Isn't that what I asked for initially?" Kanda nearly growled.

"Well, the thing is... Nevermind. I'll tell you later."

"You've got me curious so you might as well tell me what's going on."  
Allen inhaled and splashed bubbly water onto his face. When Allen looked back at Kanda he had a deformed crown on his head and a beard that made him look like Santa. Kanda snickered.

"What are you doing Moyashi"

"This is the only way I can tell you and stay calm," Allen declared with a slight blush peeking through his bubble beard.

"Will you tell me your wise tale my dear friend. It would be great if you would enlighten me," Kanda asked now finally able to speak in his normal tone yet it was a little playful this time around.

"I will. Now, where should I begin?" Allen inquired to himself while stroking his bubble beard.

"How about from the beginning?"Kanda interrupted.

"AH, good idea! Well it started about 3 weeks ago when Lavi and I were on one of our many dates. He got a call from some unknown character and just started to run off telling me that something rather 'important' came up and had to attend to it quickly."

Allen was using extreme hand motions all the while he talked about his troubles. Kanda was more enticed by his hand motions than the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"... and the other day I went to his house because I forgot something and other he was sucking face with Lenalee, the so called untouchable princess of the group," Allen said with a few tears daring to fall.

The fact that Allen was crying made Kanda aware of just how much the experience had hurt him. Kanda reached over and pulled Allen to his chest and comforted his shaking form.

For a good five minutes, Kanda and Allen just sat in the now chilly water, clutching each other as if their lives depended upon it. Allen slowly pulled away and shifted so he could rest his back against Kanda's chest. Together, the two just sat in silence.

* * *

Lenalee was a little worse for wear when she and Lavi finally did make it to her apartment. She was fuming still from the fact that Lavi wasn't completely over Allen. To be completely honest, Lenalee was on the verge of going into a blind rage. _I can't believe he still is in love with the fool. It's kinda sad._

"Lena, what's wrong? You're starting to make me worry that you might kill the couch," came Lavi's voice as he put his coat on the many hooks.

"It's nothing," Lenalee sighed.

"You sure? 'Cause I can make some cookies and we can talk about it."

Lenalee just sighed once more and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out the biggest tub of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream she could find and grabbed a spoon. _Guess she's going into a sugar coma. It kinda reminds me of..._

Lavi flinched a little as he thought of Allen. There was actually a slight thump in his chest at the thought of him. The thumping then turned in to clinching at the thought of Allen and Kanda doing the things they used to do.

Not being able to take the pain in his chest, Lavi goes into his secret stash of candy and pulls out a big box of Swedish Fish. He, too, thought it would be great to take his frustration out on candy and sugar.

The sad, lonely couple sat on the couch together eating candy and ice cream trying to calm themselves down. At one point they both had to go get more candy and ice cream from the store. They wallowed so far into their sorrow that they left out of the house only in their pyjamas and covered in ice cream and candy.

Upon arriving back at home, the two had to fight over who would use the bathroom first. It teaches a lesson that eating a crap loads of candy to get over something is probably not the best thing to do.

Eventually the fight over the bathroom turned into a fight about their relationship. The two don't know how it happened, but they didn't really care at this point.

"Oh, you think it's my fault that we started this thing we've got! Well, you sure as hell are wrong," screamed Lenalee.

"Now listen here! I wasn't the one who just _happened_ to call you in the middle of a date you had with someone else and blackmailed them into screwing you," shrieked Lavi. He wasn't about to play games with Lena. He was extremely close to completely releasing all of his pent up frustration on Lenalee. It was unbearably hard for Lavi to not snap on her.

"Oh, you want to state some fact now?! Don't get me twisted. YOU were practically begging me to fuck you. YOU were the one who left that unnecessarily provocative message on my phone. YOU were the one who asked, no, demanded that YOU get to be the only guy who get to see my body!"

"First of all, half the time I do call you it is because one of my many pervy friends insist that I call you and leave you wanting me. THAT was merely a bet that I happened to win. Second of all, the only person whom I'm willing to beg for is Allen."

"So you want to talk about Allen now!" Lenalee said flailing her arms in the air and walking away. She turned back to Lavi and said with narrowed eyes," What is so frickin' great about Allen fucking Walker!?"

"Are upset because I still have the slightest little feeling for Allen? Your little attitude was caused by the fact that I still have a little attraction to him?" Lavi asked. Now that he understood why she was so upset, he began to think that this trail of conversation was completely childish.

"Of course! Why else would I eat mint chocolate chip ice cream at noon? You should know that I don't eat ice cream until after 6 o'clock. You should also know that I can't stand the mint in my ice cream," Lena sighed as she finally calmed down.

Lavi began to giggle under his breath. Lenalee looked to where he was leaning against the wall. The look that was settled upon him caused Lavi to release all of his laughter. It was about when his laughter reached its climax did he just abruptly stop. Lavi's eyes had suddenly turned cold and this threw off Lenalee.

"Wh-What's wrong with you?" questioned Lena. She was stunned with his sudden mood change. The way that Lavi's eyes pierced right into her soul made her body shiver... and somewhat aroused.

"Lenalee... I think it's about time I leave. There really isn't a reason for me to actually talk nor be near you for any other reason. Seeing as that you find that my attraction to other things is unnatural, I shall do you a favor and put your mind at ease. If you feel that you need someone to hold you, call your moronic brother. He will be more than happy to help out," Lavi said in a cold, chilling voice.

"Wh-Wh-What are you tr-trying to say Lavi?" inquired Lenalee. She was half a step away from falling into the abyss that was sorrow. What Lavi said next pushed over the cliff.

"I'm still in love with Allen and I never held a single feeling for you. The moment this relationship began it was already over. All in all, I don't want to have this conversation ever again. If you bring this up in front of our dearest, naive Allen, then I will personally will make your life hell on earth."

With that Lavi left the room and later the apartment.

* * *

The two were toweling off after their bath. The silence that settled upon them was one that was neither peaceful nor was it one that could be described as unpleasant. It was a placid yet energetic silence. They finished drying off and they walked into the living area, both half naked.

"You want some milk?" asked Allen as he grabbed himself a glass. He looked to Kanda, whom was just leaning against the island counter. He was still in the process of drying his hair when Allen asked his question.

"I want soba. And bacon," replied Kanda in a whiny voice. Kanda really didn't feel like it. All he wanted to do is eat soba then cuddle up with the Moyashi.

"Sorry, love. I forgot to get it the last time I went out. I can go buy some right now if you want me to." Allen's accent started to slip out. It tends to happen after a bath.

"No, I want you to stay here with me. It get's cold with you here and you should be the first to know that I can't stand the cold."

Allen cheeks flushed an adorable pink as he listened to Kanda's word. _I don't want to admit that it made me a little happy to hear that Kanda wants me here to stay. I could dance but then he would think that I am crazy._

"Well, we can commence with the bacon making and we shall sing all the while. Is that good?" Allen asked in his old English voice. He giggle which in turn made Kanda giggle with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Kanda had walked back into his room as well as Allen's and got boxers and pants. He went to give Allen his pant but instead found him laying across the couch with his towel half on. _He just looks so tempting. _Kanda went over to put Allen's clothing on, all the while memorizing every curve and scar on his body. He finally got the pants on when he looked up to see that Allen was completely awake, but there was something wrong with his eyes.

"Allen, wha-" Kanda didn't get to finish his sentence because a little Moyashi had captured his lip. _ I can die happy now_ Kanda thought as he slowly wrapped his arms around Allen's small, warm frame.

* * *

**SORRY! **

**My attention span got the best of me and I just couldn't decide on how this chapter would work out. Now that I've got this last chapter out, I think I can finally achieve the anything...**

**Pshh... Who am I kidding?**

**Well, I'm tired so I'm gonna take a nap and plan the next chapter...**

**REVIEW for this is how I gain my daily bread...**

**w**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Sorry, love. I forgot to get it the last time I went out. I can go buy some right now if you want me to."**

** "No, I want you to stay here with me. It get's cold with you here and you should be the first to know that I can't stand the cold."**

** Allen cheeks flushed an adorable pink as he listened to Kanda's word. **_**I don't want to admit that it made me a little happy to hear that Kanda wants me here to stay. I could dance but then he would think that I am crazy.**_

**"Well, we can commence with the bacon making and we shall sing all the while. Is that good?" Allen asked in his old English voice. He giggle which in turn made Kanda giggle with a slight blush on his cheeks.**

** Kanda had walked back into his room as well as Allen's and got boxers and pants. He went to give Allen his pant but instead found him laying across the couch with his towel half on. **_**He just looks so tempting. **_**Kanda went over to put Allen's clothing on, all the while memorizing every curve and scar on his body. He finally got the pants on when he looked up to see that Allen was completely awake, but there was something wrong with his eyes.o**

** "Allen, wha-" Kanda didn't get to finish his sentence because a little Moyashi had captured his lip. **_** I can die happy now**_** Kanda thought as he slowly wrapped his arms around Allen's small, warm frame.**

Cross had been struggling to contain his panic attack. The voice, whom he knew so well, was unbearably close to his ear. The many chills that ran down his back were comparable to those tremors of an epileptic seizure. He was not sure when they began, but he did know that he could do absolutely nothing to stop them now.

"Hey, Cross dear. Why won't you talk to me? After all this time and you still ignore me...? Ouch! You wound me," the voice cackled once more.

"What do you require from Allen? And what makes you assume that he is still living with me? Don't start to assume things that aren't true..." Cross trailed off, realizing that he basically revealed all his anxiety to this unknown character.

The character on the other side of the line grew silent. Even his abnormally hard breathing seemed to grow still.

"Hello..." Cross asked in a shaky voice.

"Why are you in such a panicky state of mind...Is it the fact that I want Allen back so bad...Or that I know every possible way to get to him...? Tell me, Cross. I'm genuinely intrigued."

Cross was unable to speak. This character was jus ttoo much for him to handle. The ex-general pulled the phone away from his ear and places it back on the ringer. Off in the distance, Cross heard a faint crash and some footsteps. He walked from the back of the Artillery towards the stairs in a daze. Its not until he reached the base of the stairs that he realized what was happening.

"Shit! Someone got into the house," Cross whispered at the door was kicked in. Cross backed away from the stairs and ran along the wall toward the animals that he had genetically mutated. When he reached the more manlier animals, he turned to his favorite, Cuddles. Cuddles was your average grizzly bear but was twice as tall, twice as strong, and had fist instead of claws. He looked at Cross with big sparkly eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"Cuddles this is not the time to hug. As much as I enjoy this, there are people here trying to harm us. Can you help me, love?" Cross looked up at his favorite companion to see that his brown eyes changed to a deep blood red. Cross let go of Cuddles and let him do his thing. This bearman walked to the base of the stairs and stared down at the little creatures that were trying to harm his master. For just a quick second, Cuddles' eyes had turned back to their original color but then they seemed to turn to an even darker, more malicious, more sinister shade of the red that seemed to glow in the eerie darkness. The beast that fearlessly stormed into the scariest man's lair were now shivering under the cold, red stare of the large grizzly. The last thing that the little minions saw before their lives were ended was the hairy fist of the ferocious bearman, Cuddles.

* * *

Lavi wasn't the type to be upset for long but right now is a major exception. He had stormed out of Lenalee's house due to a major difference of character. She's a bit obsessive and Lavi isn't really a clingy person. That is also an exception since Lavi is begging and praying that Allen hasn't run off to some new character and will accept his apology and take him back.

Lavi had walked all the way back to his apartment. This was the same apartment that he betrayed Allen in. He went and sat on the very couch where he threw away Allen's trust and decided that he wasn't going to stay with him. Lavi cried the tears that Allen shed because of the huge betrayal that occurred in the very apartment that he sat in. Unlike Allen, Lavi didn't have someone's shoulder to cry on. He knew what he did was wrong but for some idiotic, lusty, hormonal moment Lavi thought he would be able to end it all but obviously he was a fool to think so.

So Lavi just sat in the darkness of his apartment and wept. And wept. And wept. It wasn't until the sun began to rise did he realise how long he sat there and cried. He picked up his phone and called into his part time job and told them that he needed the day of due to a sudden sickness that he had acquired. Sadly, this illness was given to him by himself. The source of this illness came from the sorrow that lives inside of him. This illness occurs to all young people at one point. This illness is called Heartbreak.

When Lavi finally did decide that self-pity time was over, it was around 8 PM. The sun was just starting to set so he waddled over to his balcony and looked out on the horizon. Thinking about how bright the sun was despite it setting remind him of Allen. The way the young boy would smile despite the fact that he was crying on the inside made Lavi tear up once more.

"I couldn't be the only one that is suffering like this. I feels so freaking lonely," Lavi mumbled to himself, tears gently, silently falling down his face. _I wonder if he is willing to take me back... considering that we haven't broke up ..._

"... he just might take me back anyway." Lavi's eyes began to light up with the determination to take back what was his, or rather what used to be his.

Lavi looked off into the sunset in a whole new light. Instead of harming his heart, the sun's glow reminded him of all the wonderful times that he spent with Allen. Lavi just about tripped over himself as he tried to rush and get ready to run all the way across town just to see his rekindled love.

* * *

Kanda couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of Allen on his lips. It was a cross between fluffy deliciousness and heaven. He tried not to completely embarrass himself by moaning into the kiss but Allen seemed to far warped up in it to care. Kanda pushed himself a little closer to the Moyashi to feel the soft expanse of skin that was his chest. Allen whimpered into the kiss, feeling Kanda tighten his arms around him. He unconsciously pulled himself closer by wrapping his arms around his neck. By pulling himself closer, the kiss got deeper and more passionate than it was. Being human has its downsides so the pair had to pull away from each others lips. The two sat there on the couch panting, Allen leaning on Kanda's shoulder and Kanda pinned under Allen on the couch.

When they had finally calmed down to a reasonable level, Allen sat up on Kanda's hips and merely stared down at him. _What the hell am I doing... I know I just broke up... wait we never did officially break up did we? But..._

Kanda continued to lay under Allen until he felt the boy begin to shake in his arms. He immediately sat up and pulled Allen further into his chest and rubbed little circles into his back.

"Moyashi... what's got you all flustered now?" Kanda whispers into Allens ear, chin now resting on Allen's shoulder.

"I was just thinking about the number of levels of stupid I have jumped from the highest level of stupid that could possibly be achieved," Allen sighed. "Why am I the only one that has to go through these problems? What have I done to possibly deserve this kind of treatment? Is it because I'm a bad person? Am I not worthy of someone's affection? Tell me Kanda... what have I done to deserve this?" Allen said nearly bursting into tears once again.

"How about we get you dressed and go out to have fun? Then, I will tell you the answer to all of your questions. Possibly, maybe after that I will tell you something that will surely make your day several limes better," Kanda responded as he looked into the watery pool of silver that were Allen's eyes.

"Fine"

Allen got up from Kanda's lap to go put on his coat. He was completely unaware of the fact that he was only wearing his towel.

"Allen, I think this outing will go a lot smoother if you get dressed."

Allen blinked and looked down in confusion. It was then that he noticed that he was indeed half naked and ran pass Kanda, snatched his pants and boxers off the floor, and ran into his cluttered room. Kanda just merely chuckled to himself. _And to think I almost told him that in the middle of his break down. That would have caused more problems that it is... _

"Alright! I'm ready to venture out into the night Kan... da" Allen said coming into the living room only to see that Kanda was sliding on one of his t-shirts. Obviously, the motion showed off all the delicious back muscles that Kanda usually hides under his clothing. _Oh how I would love to leave my mark all over that..._ Allen had to stop that train of thought before it got any further. Kanda by then had turn around and was staring at Allens bemused face.

"Is something the matter? You're acting strange again," Kanda said turning away to go put on his coat. Allen recovered from the daze that he was in and went to put on his coat as well.

"Nothing's wrong. Just saw something that I will have to forever burn into my mind. No big deal," Allen said with a small smile and pulled on his coat.

"If you say so."

"I do say so. Did you not hear me speak those words? Is you hearing going bad from being so damn old?! Oh no! The agony!"

"Ha ha. Very funny you damn Moyashi. You know I don't have to take you anywhere. I just felt like being generous since you're such _a- whiny- little- Moyashi_," Kanda said, punctuating each word with a step closer to the younger. It was when he was nearly hovering over Allen's thin form did he realise what he was about to do.

"I guess we can get going now, seeing as we have what we need," Kanda said, eyes averted from Allen's slightly hazy ones to the floor. Allen pulled himself out of his little lust bubble and cleared his throat.

"I agree. Let us venture out into the night and please ourselves with the many festivities of this glorious city," Allen declared his manly, yet adorable voice. He ran to the door and opened it. "Kanda, are you coming to venture or are you to stay here and wallow?"

"Seeing as I'm the one paying and its you who needs to be cheered up, I think I'll go," Kanda responded with a laughing undertone to his voice.

With those words out in the open, Allen blushed, grabbed Kanda's hand and ran out the door with Kanda in tow. The pair exited their apartment building and turned left heading toward downtown. Once there, two just merely shuffled about the streets. It wasn't until Allen got lost in the crowds 3 times that Kanda realised that it would be a lot easier if they were attached to each other somehow. Kanda found Allen once more and linked their pinkies together.

"What up with this?" Allen said with a slight blush upon his cheeks.

"You can't seem to stick to me on your own so I'm making sure you don't get lost again. I don't have the patience to look for you once more," Kanda said.

"What if the zombie apocalypse really happens? Will you come look for me then?" Allen stated with big doe-like eyes. He looked up to Kanda with those eyes and Kanda inhaled sharply.

"Actually, I wouldn't look for you," Kanda paused, waiting for Allen's reaction. He looked down at Allen to see that he was staring at him with a disbelieving look on his face. He continued. "There would be no need to look for you because you will forever be under my watchful eyes. You would never lose your way because I will always be there to guide you. Speaking of guiding you where you need to go, we're here."

The two looked up to see that they both miraculously ended up at the arcade. The pop music could be heard even outside of the building and the flashing lights were beginning to irritate Kand but he would put up with it for the sake of the dearest Moyashi.

"YAY! Let's goooooooo..." Allen tugged Kanda into the arcade and immediately ran to the electronic jump rope game. "I am a boss at this! Just watch me go!"

And go Allen did. He even set the new high score to a point where the next person would no doubt pass out from how high it was. When Allen finally stepped off of the game, he had such a bright twinkle in his eyes that Kanda almost considered himself a pedophile from how adorable Allen was acting.

"Can we go play in the dodge ball room now?! Now that I'm all loose-" Kanda nearly choked here "- I'm almost positive that I can get you out this time."

"Almost positive? It's you either are or you aren't. Which one is my Moyashi? Are you prepared to be severely sore tomorrow?" Kanda pretend that he didn't hear the double innuendo in his words.

"I'm ready to destroy your ass. You will bowing at my feet to have mercy on you." Allen grinned wickedly with these words and chuckled something dark and sinister under his breath. Kanda merely smirked to his challenge and unsuspectingly scooped Allen off his feet and held him over a shoulder.

"Tonight, you shall feel what pain really feels like"

The Moyashi and Kanda both walked out of the arcade with wobbly arms and aching legs. They both were laughing hysterically and were slowly trying to make their way back home.

"I still can't believe you made that kid cry," Allen successfully getting his words through his laughter.

"You know you haven't jumped any levels of stupid since the last time I checked. You have always been at the top of the stupid list so you don't have to worry about your place being taken," Kanda said as he finally straightened out his walking.

"Gee, thanks. That surely doesn't make me feel like crap," Allen replied, his words oozing with sarcasm.

"Hey! You were the one who wanted me to answer these questions so these will be nothing but honest."

"You still don't have to be some damn mean about it."

Kanda chose to ignore Allen's words. " I don't know why you would think that you're the only one that goes through this or why you would think that you're deserving of this treatment at all. However, from what I've know you never have and possibly never will be a bad person. Also know that there is someone in this large world that will love you and possibly loves you right now." By this time, the streets near the residential part of time were clear and silent. Kanda had used this to his advantage and slowly creeped up on Allen, pinning him to the high fence of one the houses.

The way Kanda looked at Allen wasn't a normal sight to him. Allen wasn't very comfortable under the piercing gaze but he subconsciously admitted that he did like the way Kanda looked at him. Unknowingly, Allen began to lean into Kanda, finally letting his words settle into his mind.

Kanda might have been confused when Allen wrapped his arms around him, but he was absolutely perplexed when Allen pushed his lips and Kanda's.

This kiss compared to the one they shared earlier was worlds better. It seem that while they were having fun, both sets of lips must have shapeshifted so now they fit perfectly together. The gentle kiss was slowly but surely turning into something purely made of lust. The chasteness of the kiss was slowly slipping away as both men pull each other closer. One of Kanda's hands settled on Allen's hips and the other cupping the side of his face. Allen just had his wrapped around Kanda's shoulders.

Someone, neither knew, flicked out their tongue and began to nibble. The kiss was now just a squabble of teeth, tongue, and lips. Their human need for oxygen began to come in play so the two had to pull apart. Kanda rested his head against Allen's. They both were panting heavily and had a giddy grin upon their faces.

"So what are your thoughts on the subject now?" Kanda said as he pulled Allen further into his embrace.

Allen wasn't quite sure on what to say. The kiss muddled his mind and everything seemed to be a little jumbled. So, Allen told Kanda what he had been trying to keep to himself the whole night. Obviously, he couldn't say it to his face so he mumbled it very quietly into Kanda's jacket.

"What was that?" Kanda inquired.

"Awl rowle ryou," Allen said a little bit louder.

"Hmm... I can't let this go until you tell me what your thoughts are."

Allen then looked up into Kanda's eyes and said to him with a faint blush:

"I LOVE YOU, KANDA YUU"

* * *

**HELLO DEAR COMRADES!**

**I know I disappeared off the face of the earth for like ever but I'm back and I really tried to get this done but it took me a while. I would like to wish you a Happy Valentines Day and that you show your dearest of affection to me by leaving a review.**

**Also, I'm attempting to start a CanadaxRussia fic and I really need you guys to help me out with that as well. Any ideas for that would make me happy and love you for eternity. Your idea put them in the review. **

**I** **LURVE YOU GUYS! **(lurve=love)


End file.
